


Take A Break, Alex

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Gen, George is kind of a father figure, Hamilton - Freeform, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, I just want to get that clear, Multi, Not canon area, Present Tense, Sad, Self Harm, Sick Alexander Hamilton, Sleep Deprivation, agnst, alex really over works, even though he probably won't mention that, lonely, tried Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex over works himself and tries to use work as an unhealthy coping mechanism. Thomas tries to help as everyone else but Hamilton shuts them out. I suck at summary's just please read!
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	1. Before we start!

Okay so I'm new to this so bear with me oof. This is just before we start so I can see how this works and you can kind of understand more about the story!  
This story deals with sensitive topics like self harm, mentions of an eating disorder, depression, etc. So please be careful when reading this! Also if you have ideas as to where the story should go or ideas for a one-shot or something then please tell me! Because I am not creative like at all and you guys all have amazing ideas! I also live off of comments so if you liked it or something a comment would be greatly appreciated! I haven't decided if I will have a romantic anything so be on a watch for that! Also this is kind of set to where Alex did not meet Eliza yet. And also this is set in the present, so right around this time, just, not with a pandemic, ya know.

But yeah just bare with me as I figure this out! I plan on posting a lot because I want to improve my writing and I feel like this would help a lot!

So that's it! I hope to see you guys soon! I love you guys and take care of yourselves, drink some water!

-Amanda


	2. Work, Work, work, and more work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander never knows when to stop.

Alexander Hamilton sat at his desk, writing as fast as he could. The candle light that stood on the right of him was dancing across the room. The office was completely silent except for the scribbling of words of the Secretary of Treasury and the crickets chirping in the night. He needed to wash his hands at some point, black smudges covering his hands from were he got tired, not being a precise as he usually was, and in result dripping ink onto his hands. But his main focus at the moment was finishing this essay; Yes, the essay wasn't do until next month. But Hamilton had to be on top of everything. Had to be at the top of the mountain while all the others kept climbing slowly. even if he didn't do it exactly safe. Like he didn't have all the equipment needed to climb a mountain, and was currently running out of oxygen.

He went to go dip his pen in the ink, then began writing again. He was almost done, had about another page and a half, then tomorrow he would give it to Washington and move on to the rest of the work he needed to do. The image quickly flashed through he's head, the image of handing Washing the essay and seeing the amazement on his face of him getting it done so quickly but as well as the slight worried expression. Alexander smiled at the image as he kept writing. As the man was writing, he's thoughts began to drift; his hand going into autopilot and scratching the words on the parchment. Why exactly was he still here in the office at god knows what time? He kept pondering the idea of why? Why? Why? He could be in bed at his home, sleeping under the warm covers. Could have finished this tomorrow and still be way on top. But would it be here tomorrow? It was a stupid question, he knew that. Of course all his works going to still be here, and astroid isn't going to rain down and destroy everything.

But still. He thought the same thing about his father growing up, thinking he'd never leave and always be around to go explore with him around the island. But then he soon left, never to be heard of again except a few letters they would send each other while Alex was still on the island. He might never get a letter from him again. His father knew he moved to America, but not where. That thought of never hearing about his father again made his heart ache. He never thought his mother would leave. That it would be the last warm hug she would give him when he came home from working. The smell of coconuts and mango that she would smell like would soon turn into the overwhelming smell of sick and sweat. He never imagined him and his brother separating and going on different paths. He doesn't know anything about his brother, he could be dead somewhere and he wouldn't know.

From a young age Hamilton realized nothing was set in stone in the future. Your life could be normal one day and wake up and the unimaginable happened. He could go home and be killed, Washington could somehow die tomorrow evening. The place could catch on fire. There was so many ways everything could fall apart. And Alexander Hamilton would never leave an unfinished essay if he could help it. So he began writing a little more quicker. In two hours he finished the essay, before quickly moving onto another, and another, until suddenly he heard other people coming in for work. He sighed and dropped his pen before covering his face with his aching hands. He's going to need a lot of coffee today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You all probably forgot about me, I never posted on this because I fell kind of out of the fandom, but luckily I'm back. I plan on updating this twice a week, put shit happens so if I don't something happened that week so I'll post twice on the next week! I hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Paper Work and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a cabinet meeting tomorrow and Alexander's getting prepared, maybe a little too prepared.

Alexander Hamilton currently sat at his desk with his head in his hands. The scent of coffee filling the room from the mug that was resting on his desk. Even though he'd never admit it, he was exhausted. He as on his third cup of coffee in the last five hours, and The Secretary Of Treasury knew that Washington wouldn't let him have a fourth cup after that one coffee incident.

So, to try and forget the aching in his right hand or how his back hurt and cracked as if he was an old man. How his eyes stung when he blinked. He took his pen and began to put in black and white onto a letter addressing the struggles the country is currently facing.

It took him two hours to finish the letter. He would have finished it sooner if everything wasn't so fuzzy from being so drained, or that his mind kept wandering to horses, and he began writing about the different breeds, resulting in him in having to shape the parchment in his hands into a clump and throw it in the trash and starting over.

When everyone else left the office after their shift was over, he wanted to go with them so badly it hurt. The thought of sleeping in a warm bed almost made Alex get up and get his coat. But the next day, there was a cabinet meeting that the man had to plan for; he was even going to give a speech on his debt plan. Hopefully, everyone in the cabinet concurs with his plan. He hasn't yet planned out what he'll say or do, or really anything at all for tomorrow. Hamilton took out a couple of peices of parchment, lit a candle before snatching his now empty mug, and going to the coffee maker, knowing now that Washington was gone no one can stop him from the un-godly amount he's about to drink. 

That is until around 3:00 A.M when the machine stops working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I planned on posting yesterday, but I had other stories of working on and never got around to posting.  
> Also, I'm going to write an Umbrella Academy one-shot very soon, so if you like that fandom, you can read it! I also have another Alexander Hamilton one, although it's quite old.  
> And would you guys like having me have a story with multiple chapters where I upload my own stories and snippets of them or short stories? The feedback would be constructive! But anyway, I hope you have a good day. :)


	4. Cabinet Meeting Snoozes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton finally gets some sleep, even though its during the not so best time.

It was currently 6:00 in the morning, and Alexander would rather die than attend the Cabinet meeting that was starting soon. Coffee was his savior until, eventually, the only source of coffee he had was broken. He silently hopes Washington brings his coffee from home and doesn't find out about the machine, because the man will know exactly who broke it.

He stayed up all night writing the speech to give at the meeting, and he couldn't let himself down just because he was a little tired- well, a lot tired- but still, he wasn't going to throw away his one shot of getting his debt plan through. So He went to the bathroom, washed his face with cold water before going and sitting in his chair, which unfortunately was beside Jefferson. He sighed as he began to get his inked papers out of his bag. Today was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~

The secretary of Treasury was trying his best, he really was! But he already gave his speech, not getting anything from anyone he was talking too, except a snicker, which in result had Jefferson being on the receiving in of a look that could kill. Aaron Burr was talking about some idea he had, but Alexander couldn't keep his eyes open, Burr's speech even making him sleepier. He laid his head on the desk and closed his eyes, promising himself he was just resting them, and that after Burr's speech he'd stand up straight and feeling more energized. But soon sleep consumed him and well, things didn't really go to plan.

~~~~~~~~~

"What are your thoughts, Hamilton?" Washington asked his right-hand man, turning to at first see nothing where Alexander once sat, before then looking down and seeing Hamilton laying his head on the table, fast asleep. Washington blushed, feeling embarrassed that one of his men was fast asleep during a meeting. Geroge checked his watch before announcing, "I think we got everything covered today, you are excused." There was only ten minutes left; he kept repeating to himself in his head, trying to make himself feel better about ending it.

"But sir, we still have ten minutes left, and we haven-" "-I'm aware Burr, but I said, you're excused." 

Aaron looked like he was about to respond before grabbing his things and walking out of the door and down the hall. Soon the room was empty except for the man still fast asleep, and one beside him still grabbing his things as fast as he can. Washington began walking towards the man, the whole who looked up at him before looking back down at his things, trying desperately to make it out of the door in time. Just when Thomas was about to make it out of the door, Washington called his name. He turned around on his heels and stared at the man before him.  
" What do you want?" He asked, though he already knew the answer.  
"Can you help me with Alexander, we have to move him at least somewhere other than here.  
Jefferson sighed before answering, "Sure, where do you want to move him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I'm updating this much honestly. I got all the chapters planned out beforehand so it isn't as stressful and I actually know what I'm doing. Anyways I hope you liked it and feedback would be greatly appreciated! Have a good day!
> 
> -Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the opening to explain it and stuff because this is my first post and I just want to see how it all works and stuff! Tell me if you have ideas for the story or other stories and if you liked it! Love you guys!


End file.
